The Stepford Cuckoons
Do You Want To Read: The Stepford Cuckoon's Past Data? Yes ✔️ No - -------------- - Collecting Data - -------------- - 10% 20% 40% 60% 90% 100% ------------------------------------------------- FILE OPENED #XMGRPs ------------------------------------------------- Date: 8/26/2018 11:47 PM // Recorded @ X-Mansion Westchester ''-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-'' While Emma Frost was laying in a comatose state, Dr. John Sublime harvested eggs from her to begin experimentation. The Weapon Plus program began the cloning to develop a powerful weapon capable of killing every mutant on Earth by combining their telepathic abilities. The project was designated'' Weapon XIV and girls were incubated and artificially aged inside the subterranean level of The World. Thousands of girls were cloned from the ovum, but while the others remained dormant, five girls were sent to infiltrate the Xavier Institute as student sisters to hone their talents for Sublime's purpose. After the Xavier Institute went public, the orphan quintuplet sisters Sophie, Phoebe, Mindee, Celeste, and Esme were enrolled. To protect their secret origins, the girls unconsciously placed mental blocks in the minds of the faculty, preventing them from investigating their background. The girls quickly gained the moniker "'''The Stepford Cuckoos", though their chosen codename was the Five-In-One. Emma Frost assisted the girls when Esme had a crush on a student who turned out to be Stuff, an advanced guard of the Shi'ar. This sparked Emma to take a special interest in the girls, and the Cuckoos becoming her protégés. As gifted telepaths, they were registered into Professor X's psychic course along with their rival Osiris Learsian. Osiris developed a crush on Irma, but the Cuckoos considered him to be odd and completely rejected him. Sparked by his uncontrolled powers and learning that Sinister could still be out there, Osiris began to loose control and began to hurt the students at the X-Mansion. To stop Osiris, Irma and the other Cuckoos covertly snuck into Cerebra. Using Kick to amp up her powers, Irma and her sisters were able to stop Osiris. Unfortunately, Irma died in the process. Unbeknownst to the others, Irma was actually being influenced into these actions by Esme, who was also using Kick. With the death of Irma, the Five-In-One became the Four-In-One. The girls were furious with Emma Frost, whom they blamed for Irma's death. To exact their revenge, they informed Jean Grey of the psychic affair between Emma and Cyclops. Not long after Irma's death, Esme attempted to murder Emma by shooting her with a diamond bullet. While the others investigated the murder, Esme fled the X-Mansion fearing that the truth would be revealed about her involvement in the deaths of Irma and Emma. Fortunately, Emma was saved. When Esme returned, it was alongside her lover, Xorn, posing as Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants. Esme and Xorn had both become mentally unstable through excessive use of Kick. When Xorn's affection was withheld from her, Esme turned on him, and Xorn killed her by burying her metal earrings in her brain. With the departure of Esme, the Four-In-One now became the Three-In-One. When an unstable fraction of a power sparked inside the girls, their Weapon Plus nanotech dormant inside their bones was activated. This nanotech briefly reanimated Irma and Esme, who directed their sisters back to The World to activate Sublime's plan for the destruction of the mutant race. This power and Sublime both wrestled for control of the Cuckoos when the X-Men arrived. Phoebe and Irma were captured and integrated into Sublime's machine, but this power was able to possess Celeste. When Celeste was finally merged into the machine, this psychic power was divided between all the Cuckoos and trapped in their newly emerged second mutation: organic diamond hearts. This event finally activated the Thousand-In-One. Celeste continued to resist the Psychic power and Sublime's machine long enough for the X-Men to forcibly disconnect them. However, in a rage, Phoebe triggered a power surge causing an explosion, automatically re-killing Irma and Esme. However, Celeste was able take full control of the Psychic power, destroyed her sisters, and trapped the Psychic power fragments inside her own heart; ultimentaly killing herself. From there, the Thousand-In-One became the Two-In-One. After then, Sophie and Phoebe disappeared off the radar until they were found and captured by the Hellfire club and hired as defense against any opposers. They worked with them for years before they met a new telepath named Elizabeth. After being introduced to them, the girls bonded instantly but was left with a choice. If Elizabeth where to stay, she would be given the life she wants: To Live with her sisters, rule over others and have immense power, not just from her sisters, but from the whole Hellfire Club, but to leave her old life and family behind. If she chose to leave, She would forget everything she learned, including everything about her sisters, and return to her normal life and back to her other family. Not clearly thinking it through, Elizabeth chose her sisters, not really caring about the hellfire club protocols and power. She just wanted to be with them. She felt a hole; a deep sadness everytime she had the thought of leaving them. After confirming her choice, Elizabeth's ties to everything was wiped out, all except one: The Edwards. Selene wanted proof that she would want this, so she tasked her and her sisters to wipe Elizabeth from their minds. Sophie told Elizabeth about a power that each girl possess and that they are all linked together through this power. Elizabeth had a feeling about their gifts. Phoebe went on to tell her that if the two used their powers with Elizabeth, she would be permanently linked with them too; having the same DNA and neurons. One they used their telempathy together, Each girl gained a new heightened set of abilities. The sisters gained more power and Telekinetic abilities from Elizabeth while she gained the ability to share and transfer thoughts between the two and her ability to shift into diamond form. They found one loophole with this; they would be able to continue to use their telempathy while in diamond form. After the link of their minds, Sophie noticed that she was very similar, if not the same as Esme. Using this, the girls headed to the Edwards Estate and wiped all information about Elizabeth from their minds. And from there, the three remained with the hellfire club as their 'wildcard', going under the name, The Stepford Cuckoons, instead of Cuckoo's. They returned to the mansion after hearing about the destruction of Sinister and Osiris under a private plan given to them by the Hellfire Club. Personalities Elizabeth is a crafty but sneaky individual who easily uses her powers to manipulate those around her. Sophie '''is considered the 'sweet' one of the group. Her personalities and traits are different than those of her sisters. '''Phoebe '''Is known as the 'bitch' of the group. She is the smart talker, who always puts her sisters first before anyone and stands up for herself and her sisters. '''Elizabeth and her sisters have a tendency to speak in unison, allowing each other to take over with the conversation randomly as they talk together. They are also strategic and cold-blooded given that they risked the life of the Faith Lee in order to persuade the X-men into agreeing to not go back to Romania after seeing how monstrous the sentinel programs were getting. Powers and Abilities The File suggests that The Stepford Cuckoons has various psionic powers. Its describe that they is apart of the Hive Mind that the sisters share. * Hive Mind - '''After meeting her sisters, Elizabeth now has a linked hive mind, which allows her to share thoughts and maintain a continuous telepathic connection with her sisters. The link is strongest when she is in close physical proximity. Their collective mind also allows for increased telepathic strength and shared intellect. The girls' powers are greater the sum of its parts. A stronger personality can take lead of the hive mind, but the girls still maintain their independence. ** '''Telempathy - '''The Stepford Cuckoons can read minds and communicate with others with emotions, receiving them from others, perceiving what others think while they feel, etc. *** ''Telepathic Illusion'': The Cuckoons can create realistic psychic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *** ''Mind Alteration'': The Cuckoons are able to alter the minds of others by force of will. This can be restoring memories or transferring knowledge. *** ''Telepathic Tracking'': The Cuckoons' psionic senses enable them to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations or thought patterns. This ability is highly sensitive to proximity. *** ''Astral Projection'': The Cuckoons are capable of sending astral projections, astral travel, and communicating with others astrally through their own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *** ''Mental Paralysis'': The Cuckoons are able to effect certain areas of the brain to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *** ''Mental Amnesia'': The Cuckoons can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. They can also restore memories. *** ''Mental Triangulation'': Due to their hive mind, the Cuckoons have the perspective of three directions and are able to triangulate on individuals' minds. ** '''Telekinesis - '''After Linking with her sisters, the Stepford Cuckoons can manipulate matter with their mind. *** '''Levitation - '''Elizabeth and her sisters can cause oneself to hover/float in the air unassisted, allowing the user to carelessly float in the air and prevent their bodies from making contact with the ground below. *** '''Telekinetic Constructs - '''Elizabeth and her sisters can change telekinetic energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. *** '''Telekinetic Aura - '''Elizabeth and her sisters have telekinetic extensions of themselves (generally in the form of additional limbs) controlled through both conscious thoughts and instinct, as if they were parts of their own body. ** '''Organic Diamond Form - '''After Linking with her sisters, Elizabeth, Sophie and Phoebe all share the ability to transform themselves into a flexible, translucent, organic diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, their skin is as hard as real diamond. In this state, food and water are not needed for a undetermined amount of time. Their diamond form does not require a conscious hold and thus will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back. Unlike Emma Frost, their diamond forms are completely flawless. Nothing can enter or escape from their core. However, maintaining this form for extended period of time reduces their emotional capabilities. *** ''Telepathic Immunity -'' While enclosed in diamond skin, the girls are immune to telepathy. *** ''Superhuman Stamina'': Their diamond form grants the ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. *** ''Superhuman Durability'': Their diamond form augments their skin, bone, and muscle to become stronger and harder than human. They're completely impervious in their diamond form. *** ''Compartmental Diamond Transformation'': Unlike Emma, the Cuckoons can selectively transform discrete parts of their bodies. ''Abilities'' * the Cuckoons are the smartest set of mutants in this world; their knowledge adding after Elizabeth linked with them. * The Cuckoons are gifted in their powers ''Weaknesses'' * It seems that Psychic energy is the Stepford Cuckoons only weakness when it comes to powers, though, it doesn't work when they're in their diamond form. * Mutant powers suppressors can weaken them but not completely dampen their telepathic powers. ''------------------------------------------------- FILE CLOSED -------------------------------------------------''''' Trivia * TBA